


After it All

by maegden



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maegden/pseuds/maegden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one shot about Carol and Daryl's life after the apocalypse (when things have returned to normal, if that's even possible). Mostly just fluff. Carol/Daryl, mention of Rick/Michonne. I don't own anything except my OC Maggie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After it All

The apocalypse was over, however unlikely it may have seemed, the cure had been discovered and life started to return to normal. Rick, Michonne, Judith, and Carl were a family now, and so were Daryl, Caryl, and their daughter Margaret.

After everything had ended, Carol had announced to Daryl her feelings for him, while Daryl returned the favor happily. They married quickly and soon brought a beautiful baby girl into the world, much to Carol's dismay. She didn't want to be a mother again, but loved Margaret with all her being. Carol would sometimes wake from nightmares of Sophia and Margaret being killed by walkers and Daryl would find her at Margaret's bedside, crying softly; pulling her back to bed was always a challenge.

One night, Daryl was tucking Margaret into bed when she asked him a question he wasn't prepared for.

"Daddy?" her small voice reached his ears quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Did you have any family?"

Daryl's heart stopped as images of his family zipped through his mind.

Carol, who was watching from the doorway, frowned. Daryl hadn't talked about his family in a long time. His parents weren't exactly nurturing, and his brother, Merle, was not a good person.

Daryl finally spoke, his voice low. "No." with that, he stood up, kissed Margaret on the head, then walked out of the room, past Carol. Carol closed the door before following Daryl back to their room.

"You just lied to our daughter." She spoke, watching him begin to change clothes.

"Mm."

"Why didn't you tell her about your parents or Merle?"

"Because it's not something she needs to know. My family weren't good people."

"But they're still your family."

Daryl stood up and strode toward her, obviously angry. "Why haven't you told her about Ed or Sophia yet, then?"

Carol took a step back. Her voice was barely a whisper. "That's different…"

"No, it's not." Daryl sighed.

Carol tried her best to control her tears, but she just couldn't prevent them from spilling out. The more she tried to stop from crying, the harder her sobs became.

Daryl walked toward her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" he started.

"No." Carol half-screamed, holding her hand out in front of her to keep Daryl away. "Sophia was my daughter. You remember what I went through."

"And Merle was my brother. We both lost a lot during that time. I don't see why either of us should have to relive it." Daryl moved forward again. "We started over. You, me, Maggie...that's our new beginning."

Carol fell into Daryl's arms and he swept her up to carry her to the bed. He laid her down and laid himself down next to her, wrapping his arms around her protectively, letting her cry it out.

Carol sobbed for another half hour before Daryl could get her to calm down. Ever since everything went back to normal, the strong, independent woman Daryl knew had vanished. Instead, Carol was now different, more fragile. Daryl didn't mind, he just wanted to be able to help her when she needed him.

After it was silent for a while, Daryl spoke up. "How are you feeling?"

Carol was quiet, she didn't move for a few seconds. Then, she turned around to face him. "I understand what you're saying." She paused. "But I can't just forget about Sophia."

Daryl put his hand on her cheek. "I'm not asking you to."

Carol smiled a very small smile and gave Daryl a small peck on the lips before turning over and falling asleep in his arms. The rest of the fight could be worked out tomorrow.


End file.
